Electro Shamans and Beautiful Humans
by NonnieSP
Summary: Vince knows that Howard thinks he's wonderful, but he can't work out in what way. The two are forced to run away, and along the journey explore themselves and how they see the world around them.
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter of my Boosh fanfic :)**

**I do not own The Mighty Boosh, the gorgeous Noel Fielding and Julian Barratt do! :D**

* * *

><p>It's 6:05 am, and I've gotta get up. I only went to bed a few hours ago, I was at a party with Leeroy, but if I wanna look my best (which of course I do, I'm Vince Noir – best is the only look I have!) I need to get up now. Although, a few minutes more couldn't do any harm I guess...<p>

* * *

><p>"VINCE! GET UP! NOW! It's 8:30 and we've got to open up the shop at 9:00!"<p>

Oh shit. I over slept. And now Howard's mad at me, and I only have half an hour to get ready. How the hell am I supposed to do my hair, make-up AND get dressed in half an hour? Looks like I better make a dash to the bathroom...

* * *

><p>"What time do you call this Sir? It's over an hour past opening time!" Howard asked, whilst glaring at me with those tiny eyes of his.<p>

"I over slept, ok? I was planning to get up around six, I promise, but then I was just so tired... And you know how long it takes me to get ready in the morning!" I always seem to ramble on when I'm in trouble, especially with Howard. It never seems to do any good though!

"Well that's all your own fault isn't it? If you hadn't gone out last night, then you wouldn't have been so tired this morning would you? And it only takes you so long to get ready in the morning because you're such a girl! Look at me – I am what you see, no make-up, poncy clothes or products on me my friend. I'm Howard Moon!"

"Yeah, well, I'm Vince Noir and this is my look. I need my make-up and my Rootbooster! And my clothes are amazing!"

"You don't need all that stuff Vince. You look wonderful no matter what you put on your face or hair!"

This made me stop and stare at Howard. Did he just say I look wonderful? This was definitely not a Howard Moon thing to say... He normally told me a looked like a girl or an electro-ponce or something! How do I react to this? Does this mean he fancies me? Cuz I'm not entirely sure how I feel about that... I mean – he's a VERY attractive man, especially when he has a beard, but I normally date girls, and Howard Moon is about as far away from a girl as you can get!

Eventually I managed to string together a reply.

"Wonderful? Have you SEEN me in the mornings? It's not a good look! Not everyone can pull of the "natural" look, plus I'd probably need to own considerably more brown shirts if I was gonna pull of your style."

I hoped this sounded jokey, as that was the only way I could deal with this until I found out Howard's true feelings. What am I on about? True feelings? He's Howard; of course he doesn't have feelings for me!

"Oh shut up Vince, you know you always look great. Why else would there be so many screaming girls outside the shop? And this shirt is not brown, it's aggressive nutmeg."

"I forgot about them! Hi girls!"

"Vince! Work? Or had you forgotten about that too?"

"Howard, we have no customers... What even is there for me to do round here?"

I gestured to the empty shop, reminding Howard of the fact that Nabootique was only ever popular when I set up my celebrity tagging system; something Howard had banned me from doing again... something about it ruining his jazz vibe or something.

"You could be cleaning little man. The cobwebs are verging on cobcastles!"

"Howaaaaard... You know cleaning's not my thing... If I got something in my hair, the world could end! I mean seriously, this hair takes a lot of time and it would not be improved by a spiders home. Ooo, unless I was going for the Miss Havisham look... I should try that one!"

Howard looked less than impressed.

"Stop worrying about what you look like and do some blooming work!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter :)**

**I still don't own The Mighty Boosh, as much as I'd love too! **

* * *

><p>We were closing up the shop when Naboo and Bollo came running in, looking panicked and out of breath.<p>

Naboo was panting, whilst yelling: "Vince, Howard, you've got to get out of the shop now! The Head Shaman's got it into his head that you two are trying to steal my shaman powers! The entire Board of Shaman are on their way, which is why you need to leave soon! You don't want to encounter Kirk when he's angry..."

Howard started shouting his usual rubbish about having so much left to give, whilst I started grabbing things to take. Bollo helped me pack my emergency hair products and Naboo gave me an enchanted suitcase that would still feel light, even after I packed all my stuff into it. I ended up packing some of Howard's clothes as well as I knew he'd try and pack "light" (in other words, just bring that stupid survival suit). Sorting through his clothes, I came across something that shocked me. Hidden at the bottom of his wardrobe were all the clothes and accessories I'd thrown away – my Zooniverse jacket, a couple of hats and a few pairs of shoes. I considered packing them, maybe he liked to wear them for fancy dress or something, but in the end I left them, making a mental note to ask him about them later on when we weren't in such a rush.

* * *

><p>Three hours later and here we are, in the back of beyond (probably some kind of forest – Howard likes foresty things, makes him feel like an explorer) listening to bloody Charlie Parker. I foolishly let Howard have control of the music for a bit and now I'm basically having an allergic reaction. He knows how much I hate jazz and he still plays it, telling me it's to 'educate me in the ways of culture'. I fell asleep pretty quickly after that cuz jazz is like the most boring thing ever!<p>

I woke up a bit later and it was still dark. I was now in this makeshift bed thing that I reckon Howard must have made for me, which is pretty sweet if you think about it! I mean, he must have spent ages trying to find something in this forest that would make me comfortable, cuz I'm more fussy than the Princess in that story about the pea underneath a mattress! I rolled over and realised there was something in the bed next to me. I was about to scream when I felt a small fuzzy caterpillar on whatever was here with me, which felt strangely familiar...

"Oh my god," I thought, "this is Howard's moustache! What's it doing in my bed? Oh... It's attached to Howard... Howard's in my bed! Or am I in Howard's bed? I'm not sure if I mind..."

It was still dark and I figured I could still get a few more hours beauty sleep, so I cuddled up to Howard (it was cold and he radiates heat like a...radiator?) and let the waves of tiredness wash over me.

* * *

><p>"VINCE! I HAVE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN – DON'T TOUCH ME!"<p>

Oops... Guess Howard didn't appreciate the whole sharing body heat thing. I also guess this meant he didn't fancy me... Not sure how I feel about that one, I was starting to get used to the idea of seeing him as more of a friend – I'd even started to think about what I'd wear on our first date. Shame, it was quite a good outfit!

"Sorry Howard. I didn't mean to, you know I do weird things in my sleep! I can't help it, I just cling to whatever's around to stop the monsters and stuff. I mean, I once even grabbed onto Naboo's turban and used it to 'catch the nightmares'!"

I was rambling again, a habit I was gonna have to get out of soon if I wanted Howard not to hate me at the end of all this.

"Yeah, well, no-one touches Howard Moon ok? I don't like human contact! Plus, you don't have those nightmares anymore! Naboo said you stopped taking the potions and stuff cuz they'd got better!"

"Yeah, well that's cuz I didn't want you all knowing that I still get scared! I'm meant to be the cool one, King of the Mods, the one that saves the day, and it's not cool to have nightmares. It's not cool to think that everyone you love is dead and that the world has no purpose anymore cuz your best mate is dead. I'm supposed to be happy, the Sunshine Kid and all that."

"Vince... you should have said something. I don't care whether you're happy or sad, you're still the coolest, most fashionable person I know and my best friend! I love you no matter what you dream about!"

He said he loved me. He said he **loved** me! Looks like I'm back to not knowing how he feels again...

"Thanks Howard," I mumbled, "you're the best mate I've ever had. Much better than Leeroy!" I added with a cheeky wink.

**Chapter 3 to be uploaded soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Told you it'd be up soon :P**

**Just a reminder - I don't own any of this!**

So Howard knows he's my best friend, which I'm pretty sure he knew anyway. He probably also knows that I kinda fancy him, well at least he's probably guessed, and if he hasn't that makes him a lot more stupid than I thought he was! We've been in this forest for about 4 days and it's actually been pretty fun. If it wasn't for the fact we're on the run from the psycho shamans, then this could be one of the best times of my life. Me and Howard have had some proper good 'bonding sessions' as he calls them – we've been foraging for food (a lot more fun than it sounds), listened some good music (Howard's starting to like Gary Numan!) and we've been crimping like crazy! Tonight, however, I have a feeling it might get a bit more serious...

"Howard mate, can I ask you something?"

"'Course you can Vince. Ask away!"

"Well when I was packing your stuff, I kinda found something... I found... I mean why..." I'd suddenly lost my nerve. Why couldn't I just ask him and get it over with?

"Spit it out Vince!"

"Howard, why were some of my old clothes in the bottom of your wardrobe?"

There. I'd done it. Whatever happened next, no-one could accuse me of being a wimp, cuz I'd actually managed to ask him.

"Oh god Vince... I didn't know you knew. I think this may take a fair bit of explaining.

When we first met, I thought you were the best thing that had ever been invented, better than sliced bread and all that. I saw you in the playground with your shiny shoes and your highlighted hair and I thought 'that boy is the coolest person I have ever seen.' I knew from that moment on that I wanted to be your friend, and I hoped you'd be my friend too. At first I thought that if I was friends with you, the other popular kids might accept me into their group, but I soon realised that 1. that was never going to happen – I mean, even though I was with you, I was still the weird northern boy with the tiny eyes and 2. that I didn't care anymore **because **I had you – my first real friend. And from that moment on, I've cared about you more that life itself, so when I saw your clothes that you were going to throw away, I sort of felt I had to hang on to them cuz it was like throwing out a **part **of you, and I couldn't let that happen."

Wow. What did this **mean**? Does he fancy me, does he not? I knew this meant that Howard cared about me, but what else?

"Jesus Howard... I never realised I was that important to you! You could have just asked for them ya know, you didn't have to be all creepy and hide them!"

"I couldn't tell you, it felt creepy to me that I **wanted** to keep them! What kind of a man keeps his best mates clothes; especially ones that perhaps look ever so slightly feminine."

"Oi, that's my clothes you're insulting there! We don't all like violent nutmeg shirts ya know..."

"It's not violent, it's **aggressive**!"

"Aggressive, violent, it's all the same! It's all brown shirts and horrible trousers with you, sometimes even **socks and sandals**! At least I have style – people recognise me, cuz I look good, whereas you're just my northern friend with the tiny eyes."

"I **knew **it! You don't care about me at all... Right, that's it Sir, I am not hanging around here anymore, I have better things to do than hang around with people who aren't really my friends."

"Howard! Howard! HOWARD!"

It was too late, Howard had already gone. He'd stormed off out of our section of forest, just because of a poxy argument about shades of brown! I guess he must have been feeling a bit raw about the whole clothes thing, cuz Howard would never normally over react **that **much! Well, he might, but we'd been getting on so well recently, so I'm going to blame the clothes talk.

* * *

><p>Howard's been missing for 2 days now. I've looked all over the forest (I think... I mean, it's pretty big!) but I can't even find a trace of him, no hat, no footprints, nothing. I know he's a bit of a jazzy freak sometimes, but I really miss him. Not having him around makes me feel really weird, like there's a part of me missing, like I've lost an arm or something. Maybe this means I love him or something? I've always been bi-curious, but I've never been <strong>in love<strong> with another man before, and it's **Howard**! He's been my best friend for years; could he be the one for me? He knows me better than anyone else in the world; better than my own mother, cuz she didn't take much of an interest in me after I got my b-tec nationals – I suddenly became 'too good for her family'. He would make the perfect boyfriend for me if he wanted to be, but the question is – does he want to be?

**Eeep, must write more... I wanna get to the good bits!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is a short one, I just wanted to get this up before I started on the next bit, which is promising to be epic!**

I've been alone for 6 days now. I don't think I can live much longer without Howard. He's been away before, like when he went to Denmark with Jurgen sodding Haabermaaster, but I've never not known where he was, and I really really really don't like it. The worst part is, is that I know he won't be feeling the same way. He's used to me not being around, and he probably gets a lot more done without me pratting about and saying stupid things – he doesn't rely on him like I rely on him! I've even stopped looking for him, he obviously doesn't want me to find him, so I'm trying to cope on my own, which isn't working out too well. I got chatting to some deer, and things were going pretty good, they were Gary Numan fans – it was genius! Unfortunately, they ran away, apparently there was some kind of maniac hunter going round shooting at them. Since the deer left me, I've been pretty much on my own.

* * *

><p>I think I'm starting to hallucinate. There are noises, and the trees are moving and I'm scared. I think the hunter's coming for me...<p>

* * *

><p>The noises are getting louder, which means whatever it is, is getting closer. This is scarier than the time I thought my hair was falling out.<p>

* * *

><p>Panic over.<p>

It was the maniac hunter.

Who happens to be Howard Moon.

I'm going to kill him.

* * *

><p>"Howard, what the HELL are you doing? You almost killed me!"<p>

"It'd serve you right if I did!"

"I've done nothing wrong! These last few days have been actual hell... literally! There's been fires and torture and all that other hell stuff. Don't **ever** leave me again Howard!"

"I had to leave you Vince, you insulted me, after I opened up to you. You can't do that to a person, without serious repercussions Sir."

"Ok, ok I'm sorry Howard. I've really really missed you! I mean, I actually noticed you were missing this time! Seriously Howard, I feel weird without you, especially when I don't know where you are. Please don't leave me again?"

"I won't, as long as you promise not to be hurtful again Vince, or I'll come at you like a beam, like a ray! I'm Howard Moon, and I don't stand for nonsense from anyone!"

* * *

><p>I'm back to being normal happy Vince Noir again. Howard and me sorted everything out, and we've built this wicked shelter! We rang Naboo as well, to see if it was safe to come home yet (although in retrospect, it would have made more sense to find that out <strong>before<strong> we spent 5 hours building a foresty palace), but apparently Dennis had sent Saboo and Tony to the flat to find us. To be honest, we were still confused about why they thought we were trying to steal Naboo's powers, and Naboo wasn't really being much help. We tried asking, but all we found out was 'it's Bollo's fault.' This meant it looked like we were gonna be in this forest for a while.

**Chapter 5 is on it's way, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is, the most exciting chapter so far! God I enjoyed writing it... :)**

"Howard, this is getting ridiculous! We've been in this forest for 3 weeks now. I'm running out of products! If I don't get some Rootbooster soon, the world **might** end, and I'm in serious need of some lip gloss. I was starting to consider making some out of poisonous berries, that's how desperate I am!"

"Vince stop being so vain. We're in a **forest**, nobody's going to know if you're hair's a bit flatter than usual, or if you're lips aren't shining! You need to be a bit more like me; I've got my entire look sorted. There's a si-"

"Simple truth to you, yeah, I've heard it before. And **I'll** know that I look terrible, and you'll know – in fact, if I don't get some stuff soon, you'll have to put up with my 'natural look' and that will **not** be pretty! It'll be like visual torture!"

"Vince, I've told you before, I don't care about your make up and your hair. You always look good to me!"

Howard blushed, turning a colour that could only be described as beetroot. Did this mean he didn't mean it to sound like he fancied me, or that he was embarrassed about fancying me? I could feel the silence making him more awkward, but I couldn't think of anything to say to him that wouldn't make the situation worse. If he meant what he said, this could be the perfect opportunity for me to tell him how I feel, but if he only meant it as a nice thing to say he could end up leaving me again. What the hell do I do now?

"Wow Howard... You must need your eyes testing!"

Great, I open my mouth and out comes a joke. That's really gonna help me found out how he feels, especially as it was a joke about his bloody eyes!

"I can see perfectly well thank you Sir. You look good, it's a fact, you're the hottest person wherever you go. You'd be the best looking person at a convention for good looking people!"

The blush deepened, but this time I didn't care. Howard could feel as awkward as a turtle for all I care, cuz I'd heard enough to know that this man cared about me. A lot.

"Howard, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me... And ya know, I'm not the only hot one in this forest."

Howard looked around, looking for the latest owner of my affections.

"What you looking around for? I meant you, you jerk off! You're looking pretty good these days, I think it's that beard. Not that you don't look good without a beard! I just like the beard! Beard's are cool, maybe I should try a beard? Would a beard work on me? I'm gonna try it... How do I grow a beard Howard?"

"Vince. Shut up."

"What?"

"Stop talking about beards... You just made a big statement there Sir. You think I'm **hot**? Really?"

"Of course I do Howard! I don't just say things I don't mean ya know."

"Yes you do! There was the time when you said you would clean up where you dropped -"

"Alright, I **sometimes** say things I don't mean, but not this time!"

This was not going the way I'd planned. So many times over the past weeks I've imagined how I'd tell him that I have feelings for him, and this was not one of the ways I'd thought it'd happen. I haven't even told him that I want him as more than a friend! I'm not sure if I can, the way he's reacting. I mean, it might kill him or something!

"Thanks Vince. That really does mean a lot. Especially if you actually mean it."

* * *

><p>It's been 4 whole hours since I told Howard he was attractive. If it'd been anyone else, we would have just moved on or whatever, but Howard seems determined to make the situation more awkward. Just when you think he's got over it, he'll do this funny little smile to himself and start scatting. I'd be flattered if it wasn't so annoying! The most annoying part is that it hasn't made anything <strong>happen<strong> if you get what I mean. We're still in the same situation we were before, which means I'm as frustrated as hell. I wish he was the type of guy to make a move, cuz I don't think we'll ever get to a place where I'd be able to make one.

* * *

><p>We were lying down in the leafy mush, looking up at the stars when it happened. Howard had been spouting all this philosophical crap about how the stars were all wishes or whatever, when I leaned over and kissed him. Just a peck really, and sort of to shut him up! Howard's eyes widened (a pretty mean feat in itself if you think about it) and he started opening and closing his mouth like a retarded goldfish, like he was trying to think of something to say. I giggled to myself, which made Howard look even more confused.<p>

"What was that for?"

How thick can you get? I kiss him, and he asks why! I thought he was supposed to be the brains to my beauty!

"What do ya think it was for Howard? There was no-one else around this time, accusing me of kissing their wife, so it must have been for the obvious reason..."

"You mean...? You mean you fancy me? That's what all this is about?"

"Of course that's what it's all been about! I fancy the pants off you, and I think I'm falling in love with you."

There, I'd said it. Now it was **all **up to him.

**Chapter Six coming soon, and looking like the most explicit one yet ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a few apologies to make before this chapter begins.**

**1. It is not particularly explicit... I chickened out!**

**and 2. Vince has completely come out of character. I have a feeling I'm gonna have to re-watch some Boosh to get me back in the Vince mindset!**

* * *

><p>"Is this some kind of joke? Are Naboo and Bollo just round the corner waiting to jump out and laugh at me? Cuz if it is Vince, that is sick."<p>

"Howard, it's not a joke! I love you! I probably always have done, ever since I saw you that day in the playground. I would never ever do this as joke Howard, you mean too much to me."

Howard was in a state of shock. I could almost see the cogs turning round in his brain, still trying to work out if this was all a joke. I know it's a big thing to spring on him, but surely he must understand? Why else would I have stuck by him for all these years whilst I 'buff it about on the winds of fashion'? Does he really think that I'm that much of a twat that I'd mess him about like that?

"Is this you're latest phase then? Is that what this is? It's fashionable to be gay now, so instead of putting the effort in, you turn to the closest man who you know will say yes? Is that it?"

"For god's sake Howard! This has got nothing to do with jokes, or fashion, or anything other than me loving you, and wanting you more than anything I've ever known. You're all I've wanted for so long now, although I didn't know quite how much until you left me, and then I realised that you were all I really needed. I needed you more than food and stuff!"

More awkward silence as Howard works through the information. I think this is one of the scariest moments of my life, including the time when the face stealing monkeys came after me. Oh! That must mean I care about Howard more than my face! Wow, I love him a lot! Hang on... Did Howard just say something about saying yes?

"And before you think of another stupid question Howard, what did you just say about me knowing you'll say yes?"

Howard turned crimson, which was starting to become a bit of a habit.

"I said you'd know I'd say yes. If you asked me out, of course I'd say yes! I just didn't think you were interested in me... You're fashionable and pretty and all that stuff and I look like a geography teacher. I always thought that if you **were** gay, you'd never go for someone like me when you could have every other guy out there! I decided many years ago that I'd have to make do with being your friend. Even now, I'm unsure... I mean, are you in this for the long run, because I've told you before little man, when I make that leap across the physical boundary, it'll be forever."

"I am ready to cross any and every boundary with you Howard Moon. I love you, and I always will."

I walked slowly towards him, hoping Howard didn't decide to go through one of his "Don't touch me" phases. I reached out and took his hand, pulling him closer towards me.

We were millimetres from each other, our breath mingling in the space between us, our eyes locked on each other. Nothing mattered in that moment, that magnificent moment of tension before it all became too much and our lips came crashing down on each other's in a wave of lust. This was what I'd been dreaming of, what had kept me going when I thought I'd lost him forever. And the best part? Howard was **definitely** kissing back.

* * *

><p>This has got to be one of the best feelings in the world. Lying back in a dreamy haze, with your arm around the one you love, knowing that nothing in the world can take this feeling away from you. Who needed a house or whatever, when you had the leafy forest floor for a bed and the stars as a ceiling? Plus, Howard had agreed to leave the forest with me to stock up on products! It definitely can't get better than this.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok, so maybe going shopping when you're on the run from psycho shamans was not the best of ideas. Howard would never normally have agreed to such a crazy scheme, but I'd persuaded him with a couple of kisses and...well, you get the idea! But now, we're in trouble and it's pretty much my fault.<p>

As we were leaving the forest, I got a text from Naboo saying:

**Wateva it is u r about to do, dont do it. Bollo has a bad feeling about it.**

But being the idiots we are, we ignored him.

"What harm can a little shopping do?" I asked Howard, winking cheekily. We left the forest and promptly forgot all about Naboo's warning, focusing all our attention on having a laugh and getting all my stuff.

We were just leaving Topshop when we heard our names being shouted. We span around, looking for a familiar face when we saw that Saboo twat and his strangely handsome companion, Tony Harrison.

So we did what we always do when confronted.

Run.

Only Howard's not as fast as me.

But Saboo is. And he caught Howard.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! ;D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Firstly, I must apologise for how long this has taken me! I've been up to my neck in school work, especially English Lit coursework (which I still haven't properly done!) and that's sort of had to take priority.**

**Secondly, I'd like to thank C.L. Caduto for continuing to review (despite my writing getting terrible), and my very good friend Ami for reminding me to write some more and just being a generally amazing person! :P**

* * *

><p>"Howard Moon, you are brought here today in front of the Board of Shaman to face trial for the attempted stealing of Naboolio Randolf Roberdy Poberdy the Enigma's shamanistic powers, along with your accomplice Vince Noir, who we have not yet managed to arrest."<p>

I was hidden in a bush, watching them accuse Howard (and me!) of a crime neither of us had committed. I really wanted to help him, but I didn't know what I could do! If I leapt in now, they'd just arrest me as well and then there'd be no one to save Howard... I decided I'd wait until I knew why they thought we were trying to steal Naboo's powers, although I had a feeling I was gonna be stuck in this bush for a while, and I hate staying still!

"Do you have anything to say in your defence Howard Moon?" asked Denis, the head shaman.

"Yes! I didn't do it! Why do you think I want to steal Naboo's powers?"

"We have been suspicious for a while. Two humans living with a shaman and his familiar is practically unheard of! What other reason would you have for living with him?"

"He's my friend. Well, he's Vince's friend, and I stick with Vince."

"Ah, so the two of you are... How do say it? Together?"

"Yes. We are. Very much together."

"So where is he now?" asked Saboo.

"I...er... don't actually know..."

"We're not here to judge how secure their relationship is Saboo" said Denis, interrupting.

"I wonder why that is..."

"What are you inferring Saboo?"

"Well we all know about you and Methuselah don't we... We know how under the thumb you are! You can't even go to a party without asking her permission. It's sad."

"Oh shut up Saboo! We all know you're just jealous because the only kind of partner you have is Tony Harrison."

"Oi!" This came from Tony himself, his pink tentacles waving around like he was having some kind of seizure. I almost felt sorry for the squidgy pink head.

"Look, can we just get back on task please?"

Then the entire meeting went silent, apart from what sounded like "Cars" by Gary Numan.

"This is genius", I thought. "Someone's got great taste!"

And then I realised. It was **my** phone going off.

* * *

><p>So now I was on trial too. Howard looks seriously pissed off, mainly cuz his one chance of being saved has vanished. I wish I could have helped, but I couldn't help that Leroy chose <strong>then<strong> to ring me!

"So, now we have both the culprits. Vince Noir, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Er... Damn, I can't think of anything that'll get us out of trouble! Looks like I'll just have to try:

"Yeah, I do as I matter of fact! Could you **please** explain why you think we want to steal Naboo's powers? And also, is it even **possible** for humans to steal shaman's powers?"

Howard frowned at me. That was obviously not his idea of getting us out of trouble!

"Well I said before, it is highly unusual for humans to live with a shaman and his familiar. Also, Bollo informed us a few weeks ago that he was suspicious of Mr Moon here, and therefore Mr Noir by association. He said he "had a bad feeling" about you two."

The look on my face must have shown that I found this was unlikely. Bollo would never report us, especially if we hadn't done anything, cuz he's my mate! The head shaman raised his eyebrows, challenging me to respond.

"Yeah, well Bollo always has "bad feelings"! It's cuz he's fucking high all the time; it's paranoia! What would I **need** Naboo's powers for?"

Saboo smirked.

"You're in a "band" aren't you? With shaman's powers you'd no longer be shit. You'd be the best band around. What kind of music is it you play anyway?"

"We're an Electro band."

Saboo turned to the head shaman.

"You must let them go, now. Anyone who is an Electro fan is incapable of doing any wrong."

I faced Howard and grinned.

I knew being a Gary Numan fan would help one day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a very short chapter to bridge the gap into the next section :)**

* * *

><p>"Are you serious Saboo? We're letting two people suspected of trying to steal shamanistic powers just <strong>go<strong>, on the grounds that they are fans of Electro music?"

The Head Shaman looked seriously unimpressed.

"Dennis, you must understand something. The **one **woman that I loved, her name was Ami, she was in an Electro band. She played keytar, and she was an absolute virtuoso on it. Her dying wish was that I swear I would always help a fellow Electro musician if I could. So you **must **let them go Dennis. If you don't, I must resign from the board of shaman!"

I was shocked. I hadn't realised that Saboo cared about anyone other than himself! He seemed like he'd really loved this Ami... just like I love Howard.

I waited for the guards to release us and walked over the Saboo.

"Saboo...thanks mate. I owe you one!"

It wasn't much as apologies go, but it was all I could manage right now, and I think he understood. I mean, I was still in way too much shock from almost being imprisoned to say anything more eloquent!

Tony Harrison then walked up to us. Well, more shuffled than walked, but you know what I meant!

"Vince, Howard, would the two of you like to come and stay with me and Mrs Harrison? You must have been staying in the woods for weeks, you stink!"


End file.
